fairys_twitter_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Fairy's Twitter Survivor: Pirates!
| returnees = | video = | previousseason = Ninja vs. Samurai | nextseason = }} is the third season in the Fairy's Twitter Survivor series of games. Production Applications for the season were posted on August 8, 2018, along with a teaser video. They closed on August 17 and the game began August 19. Planning for the season begin during the end of . The three returnees were contacted and secured prior to applications. Twists/Changes *'Captains': Players were informed that each pre-merge Tribe will have a Captain at all times. The Captain will be often called upon to make decisions for the tribe while occasionally having special roles or receiving bonuses during challenges. In compensation, captains may only be voted out in a unanimous vote. If a vote against the captain is not unanimous, those votes are negated as if the Captain had played an Idol. The Captain's Hat can be passed at any time, but if it is passed it cannot be passed again until the following round. The Captain's Hat must be passed after two rounds have elapsed without being passed. *'Tortuga': Players who were voted out got a chance to stay in the game by winning challenges against other players who were voted out. Players who won would stay on the island, while players who lost would be eliminated. At predetermined points, the current victor on Tortuga would return to the game and compete to become the Sole Survivor. Castaways } | align="left" |Microus 24, | | | 1st Voted Out Day 3 | On Tortuga | 6 |- | | align="left" |Dillon 22, | | | 2nd Voted Out Day 3 | On Tortuga | 6 |- | | align="left" |Changa 16, | | | | | |- | | align="left" |Cheetah 16, | | | | | |- | | align="left" |Lucity 16, | | | | | |- | | align="left" |Max 17, | | | | | |- | | align="left" |Miles 20, | | | | | |- | | align="left" |Top 18, | | | | | |- | | align="left" |AJ 17, | | | | | |- | | align="left" |Grand 19, | | | | | |- | | align="left" |Nintendo 20, | | | | | |- | | align="left" |Pim 21, | | | | | |- | | align="left" |Psy 16, | | | | | |- | | align="left" |Squiish 16, | | | | | |- | | align="left" |Zev 18, | | | | | |- | | align="left" |Born 18, | | | | | |- | | align="left" |Brent 17, | | | | | 1 |- | | align="left" |Garrett 19, | | | | | |- | | align="left" |Lord 32, | | | | | |- | | align="left" |Potsie 17, | | | | | |- | | align="left" |Zenniker 18, | | | | | |} Episode Guide Voting History Category:Seasons